everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Broken Bonds
Summary: A piece of the mystery surrounding the Fawdaa Twins is brought to light. (We open up at 10 in the morning. Aibnatu Fawdaa is rushing down the hallways, panicking.) Aibnatu Fawdaa: Latelatelatelatelatelatelatelatelatelatelate-!!! (She bursts into Mischief 101, wheezing. Set gives her a Look.) Set: Good job! You're late AGAIN. Aibnatu Fawdaa: S-so sorry, sir! Set: Aibnatu, if nothing else, at least get some sleep. Your eye bags are visible from miles away. Aibnatu Fawdaa: *indignant* I'll have you know, I spend my nights doing very important research! Set: *sarcastically* Oh yes, far more important than attending class and getting good grades so you can graduate! *not sarcastically* Look, I don't like assigning detention, but if you're late again, it might be the only option. Aibnatu Fawdaa: I-I... *she looks down* Sorry, sir. Set: Good. (Cut to Adara, Adare, and Salih, sitting at a lunch table, talking.) Salih Storm: *picking at fingernails* I've always wondered why she's always so late. What exactly does she do every night? Adara King: I couldn't tell you. She's never in the room at night, she's always in the library studying. What for, I have no idea. Hey, *she turns to Adare* you're rooming with her brother, right? Can you ask him? Adare King: Was. I was rooming with Abn. The first night at the dorm, I...requested to room with Takumi instead. I mean, that guy's insufferable, but Abn...scares me. Salih Storm: Scares Dad, too. And that's saying something, considering it's Dad. (Cut to Aibnatu Fawdaa in a dark room, her eyes glowing and she is chanting some sort of spell. The light floods the room and she collapses onto her knees as her eyes turn back to normal.) Aibnatu Fawdaa: It's sealed away for another day....My gosh it's tiring...But I can do this! Aura Falcon: I know you'd be here. Aibnatu Fawdaa: 'Aura?! what are you- '''Aura Falcon: '''Came to lend you a hand. You need to recover after using up so much power just to keep it contained just for one day. '(Aura transfers some spiritual energy over to her friend, helping her recover her energy.) Aibnatu Fawdaa: '''Thank you, Aura. '''Aura Falcon: '''No problem, buddy. '''Aibnatu Fawdaa: Okay...back to the research... (She takes a seat at the desk and starts reading scrolls. Aura looks at her, worried.) Aura Falcon: Aibnatu, why are you always- Aibnatu Fawdaa: Studying? A project. Concerning...things. Aura Falcon: But you don't have any projects right now. Aibnatu Fawdaa: Well, Adara studies too, doesn't she? Aura Falcon: She doesn't lose sleep over it. (Beat, then Aibnatu sighs.) Aibnatu Fawdaa: Alright, I'll tell you. Have you met my brother Abn? Aura Falcon: *shivers* Yes...and may the gods forbid I meet him again... (Flashback to Aura, walking down the halls late at night, to get to her room.) ???: *creepily high-pitched voice* You're not supposed to be here... (Aura gasps, and turns around to see Abn, a creepy smile on his face.) Abn Fawdaa: Hello, Falcon. It's nice to meet you. Aura Falcon: O-oh. Hi, Abn. Abn Fawdaa: It's past curfew. Why are you still awake? Aura Falcon: I was...going to my room. Abn Fawdaa: Late? At night? With the possibility of someone like you going... (He slowly pulls out a tome.) Abn Fawdaa: Missing? (Aura's eyes widen, and she backs away.) Abn Fawdaa: Awww, don't be scared. You won't feel a thing... (He opens the tome, and it glows. The pages flip on their own, and he rises into the air, eyes glowing white.) Abn Fawdaa: *voice far distorted and deeper* YOUR TIME IS COMING TO A CLOSURE, MORTAL! GIVE INTO THE CHAOS OF APOPHIS! (Aura screams, blocks it with her gold powers send wings and runs away, managing to get into her room before being blown to bits.) (Cut back to present time. Aura is shivering.) Aibnatu Fawdaa: Yeah, that's part of the reason I ran away from home. He's been like this since he was seven. Aura Falcon: Since he was sev- Wait. What about before? Aibnatu Fawdaa: Things were different. We were so close but then he....well you saw it first hand... Aura Falcon: Why? (Aibnatu looks down.) Aibnatu Fawdaa: Father was never around. He was too busy fighting the other gods and attempting to bring the end of the world. One day, he...sent us a present. Aura Falcon: That was nice of him. Aibnatu Fawdaa: It was a tome. It contained magic that...nobody’s ever discovered before. But...when Abn touched it...he turned insane...but not like Huli's sort...he became deranged and he wants me dead! Aura Falcon: '''It's alright Aibnatu, we'll get through this together. '''Aibnatu Fawdaa: How? You keep saying that to everyone. How are we gonna get through this? What else can I do but keep studying, to try and find a way? Aura Falcon: I know, and you will. Believe in yourself. I know you can find a way. Aibnatu Fawadaa: Are you sure? Aura Falcon: I know so. And I sense that he's fighting it too deep down inside. Your bonds maybe broken now but that doesn't mean it can't be fixed. I've been hopeless before but that is until I met all of you guys. Keep hoping keep trying. He's fighting too, I can sense it clear as day. (Aibnatu smiles at Aura amd the two friends hug. Aibnatu goes back to her work more determined than ever before as the screen fades black.) Category:Fan Webisodes